Constellations and Dreams
by BrightestStarr
Summary: The one thing keeping the nightmares out of Dippers head is someone you don't ever want to make a deal with. But what if they get so bad that he has no choice but to make a deal with the devil. Welcome to my take on the gravity Falls Au Reverse Falls and the Bipper Au! BillxDipp


**Authors Note!**

 **Hey guys! I know I haven't posted anything in awhile and I haven't updated any of my stories lately but I've lost inspiration to most of them! I've been thinking about this idea for awhile now and I'll be definable continuing it. The only thing is that there's not a set date where I'll be uploading constantly. Please don't be discouraged by that though if this gets a good response I'll work on the next chapter. And just on the safe side this story contains two AU's the Reverse Falls and Bipper one! Enjoy!**

 **-Zoey**

 **"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." ~Norman Cousins**

( _ **Prologue**_ )

Dipper was so confused. He had no idea on how to get Bill out of his dreams. He could tell you exactly when it started happening and what happened during those dreams because he kept a journal for those dreams.

In fact he had to get another one soon because he was almost out of pages for the first one. "Hey Mabel, could you tell Grunkle Stan that I'm going to go get another journal." He saw his sister, playing with waddles who was dressed in one of those Dj outfits. " 'Course Dippin' Dots! Is Bill still bothering you?" Dipper nodded while rubbing his eyes. "Yeah. I don't know what I'm going to do Mabel. He's going to drive me crazy one of these days." Mabel smiled. "Don't worry bro-bro. We'll find a way to stop him. I swear!"

Dipper smiled and got up out of his bed. "Thanks Mabel." He walked down the stairs and out the door towards the small convenience store in town. The most recent dream had him doubting his sanity already. Maybe that's what Bill is planning to do. Make me crazy, so I'd make a deal with him...WELL IT WON'T HAPPEN!" He yelled at himself and noticed the store approaching.

He was about to enter when Bills image appeared on the glass as Dippers reflection. He backed up and blinked his eyes a few times and it was gone. He sighed and opened the door. The small jingle sounded through the store when he opened it.

"Dipper! Have a look around, we just got a new stack of blank books in!" Dipper smiled and thanked the man, he walked towards the shelf that usually carried the plain thick brown journals. He picked one up and a package of ballpoint pens because he was running low again. Just get this over with. Dipper walked up to the cashier and placed his items on the table and pulled out the money Grunkle Stan gave them as pay for working at the shack.

He paid and took both things and decided he'd take a stroll in the woods. He had to get his mind off of that dream. Maybe a sketch of something would help. Dipper nodded and went to his favorite spot which was atop on of the clearings. He leaned against a Pine Tree and opened his book and started drawing.

He never noticed the world draining of color and a yellow triangle just watched him. "You're so boring Pinetree!" Dipper snapped his book shut and glanced upward to see that Bill was here. "What do you want Bill?" He asked in a tired tone. "I've been noticing your dreams have been getting extremely worrying. I could always help out, for a price."

Dipper narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "You know full well that you're the one who's fucking up my dreams Bill." A laugh sounded throughout the forest. He always hated that laugh. "Oh please! That's a riot! Why'd I waste my time making your life miserable? I'm an immortal omnipotent dream demon. I don't have time for stuff like that." Dipper started to get furious. "You seem to have plenty of time coming here and making a deal without me summoning you, so why'd you come here if it wasn't for an ulterior motive!?"

"I can't help one of the few meat bags that I find less annoying than the rest of them?" Dipper stayed in his glaring position. Bill raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. If they get worse you know who to summon! And remember REALITY IS AN ILLUSION. THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM! BUY GOLD, BYE!"

Dipper jumped up from the position he fell asleep in and started writing down what happened.

He noticed the sun was setting so he started to walk home. "Hey Dipper! Me, Candy, and Glenda are having a sleepover!" Dipper looked at her in fear. "I'll sleep on the roof tonight." He said and grabbed his blanket and pillow. "Awe, why don't you join us for game night!" Dipper shivered. "Look, I'm really tired today Mabel. Maybe another night." He found his way onto the roof and laid down, he stared up at the sky to find the Big Dipper constellation above him.

He smiled and just studied the way it looked. In no time he fell asleep being enamored by the stars.

 _Dipper found himself staring at well himself… but he was wearing a blue and black suit with a gemstone by the collar, which was held by the cape he wore. His hair was tamed and slicked back along with the Big Dipper birthmark glowing. His eyes had a blue glow to it._

 _That version of himself was the one who spoke first. "What the..? Will! What is this!" A blue triangle appeared next to him with a chain around its hand. "It...it seems to be you." The boy narrowed his eyes and Dipper just stared back blankly. He was scared as all hell...this can't be another version of himself!?_

 _This better not be one of Bill's strange dreams again! "That can't be! I'd never wear anything as horrendous as that!" That's when Dipper narrowed his eyes back. "And I'd never dress as a snooty brat who thinks he's better than everyone else!" Dipper finally retaliated and almost laughed at the way the boy looked._

 _"Wait...Will...is it normal for a dream to feel this real?" The blue triangle clasped his hands together. "W...w...well I...I don't...sometimes." Will said "Hmm." The other version of himself said and walked up to Dipper who took a step back. "Dude, you're getting too close for my liking." The boy laughed and stopped about a inch away. "What are you gonna do about it?" Before he could answer his body begin fading from the dream. Good. Dipper thought._

Dipper awoke to the sun rising in Gravity Falls. That was a better dream than the ones he's been having lately at least. He stood up and stretched out the kinks in his body and got back into the to find the girls spread across the floor sleeping. At least they had fun. He smiled and grabbed his day clothes, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 _ **-Time Skip: 1 week later-**_

I can't take it anymore! The dreams have gotten so crazy to the point where I can't even tell if I'm still asleep right now or not! Dipper wrote in his journal, scared of what he was about to do. I've made up my mind...I'm gonna summon the one thing that can help me even though I know it's a bad idea.

He put the journal down and placed the pen on beside it on the grass. "Okay Dipper, you're summoning Bill. No biggie." He whispered to himself and grabbed the chalk that he bought earlier that week. The summoning circle he drew stared back at him. Cmon don't back out now.

He read the summoning spell out loud and everything slowed down, a flash of white light and color drained from the world. "Ah Pinetree! You called?" Bill mocked.

"I want to make a deal with you Cipher. Stop my nightmares...please." He added that as a whisper. "My services aren't free ya know kid. You'll have to give me something in return." Dipper glanced at the ground in thought. "What do you want then?" He asked. "I want your servitude. You see I need you and only you. Because you're someone who'd be able to handle the jobs I'd give. You have a strong mind and I need that.

Dipper widened his eyes. "S..servi...servitude! Is there anything else that you want instead? I'll give you anything else!"

The laugh made Dipper flinch. "You have nothing else that I want Pinetree it's Servitude or deal with those dreams of yours. They do seem to be getting worse." Dipper looked back down at the ground in thought….maybe...maybe it won't be as bad as I'm thinking it'll be...I mean...it's better than going insane over dreams…"Deal…" he said and held out his hand. "Once this contract happens you won't be able to back out kid." Dipper narrowed his eyes. "I said DEAL!" Bill clasped Dipper's hand and blue fire appeared around both hands. As soon as the flames ended the pain began.

"I do need to make sure you won't run away of course." Bill said and snapped his fingers and chains with a golden like glow had appeared on Dippers wrists. "Make it stop!" Dipper begged and curled in on himself to lessen the pain. "Accept the powers, Pinetree. It'll make it all better." Dipper did what Bill had asked and the pain lessened but he could still feel it. It felt as if something was burning into his skin.

He felt his shirt being lifted and a chuckle had left Bill. "It looks even better on you." He mumbled and dropped the piece of cloth from his hand. "What do you mean?" Dipper asked and lifted the shirt again only to find an ink mark of a triangle and an eye at the center.


End file.
